


Protective

by Erin1324



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Lives, Gellert likes Newt, M/M, Obscurial Credence Barebone, One-sided Grindelnewt, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Protective Credence, Protective Credence Barebone, Protective Newt, Protective Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin1324/pseuds/Erin1324
Summary: Credence hates when Graves hurts Newt, so he does something about it, he uses the Obscurial against Graves, he protects Newt. He feels the anger of Graves' betrayal, feels the fear that he has of his adoptive mother, of himself. He feels everything and feeds it to the Obscurus.ORA different version of the subway scene in Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. One where Credence isn't hurt by MACUSA.





	1. Protective

The voice was like a soft caress against Credence's skin, softer than Graves could ever be. Graves had always pretended to be kind, Credence had ignored it, hoping it was just him imagining things.

This British man, Newt, was different. He was kind, Credence could tell he wasn't forcing kindness, he approached slowly. Asked Credence if it was okay if he came closer, no one, not even Graves had asked him if it was okay if they came closer. No one asked for his opinion.

Graves had still taken care of Credence, given him kind contact, healed him when he was hurt, because of Mary Lou. But he also hit him when all he needed was a soothing touch and a kind heart, Graves hadn't given him that. He never had, and Credence doesn't think he ever could.

Graves approaches and attacks Newt, spell after spell being cast at him. Newt casts spells back, but Graves is too powerful and deflects each one. Newt casts a glance behind him, making sure Credence isn't in the line of fire, that's all Graves needs, he casts a spell that lands Newt on his back.

Credence backs away, unsure of what to do. Graves shoots spell after spell at Newt, who is unable to defend himself. It bounces off the tracks and hits Newt's body, where he twitches and makes small hurt noises, Newt tries to raise his wand, but can't in time before the next spell is cast and hits him. Credence hates this, doesn't want Graves to hurt anyone else, Newt is good, he tried to protect Credence from Graves.

Credence turns his back, unable to watch Newt's body wither in pain. Anger courses through his veins, and black wisps of the Obscurial fly around him, it wants to hurt Graves. The way Graves is hurting Newt. Credence wants to protect Newt, stop him from hurting. Stop Graves in general, all he does is cause pain, and Credence doesn't understand how someone could be so cruel.

The Obscurial lashes out, Graves falls to his knees, wand almost falling from his grasp.

"Credence." He whispers and Credence doesn't know if that's awe or fear. It's probably both, but the Obscurial fights. Graves Disapparates out of the way, and Newt has no other choice but to as well.

Credence doesn't want to hurt Newt, but he can't control the Obscurial inside him. It lashes out, hating seeing others hurting, especially one as kind as Newt. Newt who reached out to him, even though Credence could've hurt him, could've killed him. Credence wants to protect Newt, and the Obscurial can do just that.

The Obscurial unleashes itself, spinning out of control in rage, the wizards Disapparate to get away from him, to escape his destruction. He has Graves cornered, all he has to do is come down and hurt him, protecting Newt from Graves.

"Credence." Newt says softly and Credence pauses and the black mist that is the Obscurial slows, listening.

"Credence, don't do this. Don't hurt him like he hurt you." Newt exclaims and Credence calms, he doesn't have to hurt anyone. Newt's safe, and so is he. They're both okay, and the Obscurial can stop now, can let Credence go see Newt and accept his help.

The Obscurial seems to have taking a liking to Newt however, it doesn't give Credence control back, but moves slowly towards Newt, keeping a part of it's attention on Graves, making sure he doesn't sneak up on either of them. The black tendrils wrap around one of Newt's wrists and another touches his cheek, Newt doesn't flinch, or even move.

Newt just smiles up at him, and let's the Obscurial turn him over and check for wounds. Newt doesn't even look afraid, he knows the power Credence holds, but doesn't see him as just the Obscurus. Newt sees him for Credence, the young boy who needs help, who doesn't want to harm anyone.

"We're both okay." Newt mutters softly, Graves stands from behind them and is about to cast a spell to harm one of them, when Newt cases an Expelliarmus and Graves' wand flies into Newt's waiting hand. Newt points his wand at Graves until he starts to hear the Aurors of New York coming down to the subway.

"Credence you need to turn back so we can Apperate out of here." Newt states calmly, Credence decides that he can trust Newt, that he's safe. The Obscurial feels the same and Credence is able to change back, Newt holds out his hand and casts one last spell at Graves.

Which turns him into a white haired male with bright blue eyes, while one blue eye. The other is like a ring of white, and Credence doesn't think that's normal for an eye, he has no idea who this wizard is. Newt seems to though, he stiffens beside Credence, but they Disapparates before the Aurors get anywhere near them.

Credence realizes that they aren't away from the subway, just outside of it. There's a big bubble like thing surrounding the subway and Credence guesses that the other wizards put it up, so that the other humans didn't get hurt.

"Bugger," Newt mutters, he can't Disapperate out of this shield, not when the American Ministry Of Magic put it up themselves. Newt doesn't know how to get out of this, he wishes to Merlin he had his case with him.

"Newt!" A voice calls, Credence flinches at the volume, and Newt turns to see Tina coming towards them, Newt glances at her hands and realizes that she doesn't have his case.

A moment of panic fills him as he wonders where his creatures could be, who Tina could've given them to. The panic vanishes as Queenie comes up behind Tina, with Jacob in tow, but also his handy case. He grins and then casts a glance at Credence, he's staring at the ground and won't look up at Newt.

"Credence, I know this is going to sound weird, but I need you to get inside that case there." Newt states softly and points at the case in Queenie's hand. Credence stares at the case with furrowed brows, looking like he wants to mention that he won't fit inside that case.

"Oh don't worry honey, there's plenty of room in there," Queenie says to Credence as she finally reaches them. "That's where all of Newt's creatures are, but don't worry they're all sweethearts." Queenie smiles.

"Credence." Tina breathes, and Credence looks up and his eyes widen.

"Miss Goldstein." Credence whispers and Tina smiles, her eyes getting wet with unshed tears.

There's the sound of yelling and Newt glances at his case and snatches it from Queenie's hands. He opens it and Pickett comes from out of his jacket pocket, wondering what is happening. Pickett squeaks angrily at him, and Newt rolls his eyes.

"No Pick, I'm not trying to get you to go back to your tree," Newt laughs, and Pickett blows a raspberry at him and Newt gaps."Now that's just below you," Newt scolds, and Pickett crawls back into his pocket with a huff.

Credence is staring at Pickett with something like awe and horror, Newt doesn't know what his reaction will be when he sees the rest of the creatures.

"Credence, come over here please." Newt murmurs, Credence slowly comes forward.

Newt takes his hand gently and tells him to step into the case, Credence does and he's surprised when the case swallows his legs. Newt gently guides him down the stairs, and Jacob complains that Newt never did that for him the first time he went into the case, Newt's ears turn red in embarrassment. When Credence is half way through the case, Newt thinks he should probably tell Credence to stay put, he doesn't want him getting hurt, or his creatures getting hurt.

"Credence, stay in the little cabin until you come back up please," Newt talks lowly, Credence glances at his chin. "I don't want you or my creatures getting hurt." Newt clarifies, Credence nods and continues climbing into the case.

When Credence is all the way inside the case, Newt glances at Jacob. The Ministry will want him Oblivated, unless they hide him from them. They don't need to know that Jacob was even there, and maybe he'll be able to keep his memories.

"You too, in you hop." Newt says with a grin and Jacob's eyes widen.

Queenie's eyebrows furrow and Tina also looks a little startled. Jacob trusts Newt and he walks forward. Queenie hums in what sounds like agreement, and Newt glares at her.

"Queenie, I asked you not to read my mind." Newt murmurs and Queenie gives him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry honey, but your thoughts are very loud. I'm glad you're thinking of my Jacob though." She responds, and Tina raises an eyebrow at her sister, waiting for an explanation.

"Newt, is that kid going to be okay if I jump in there?" Jacob mutters, and Newt smiles softly.

"Just don't talk too loudly, and don't make fast movements, he might think you'll hit him." Newt states, and Jacob's eyes widen.

"Oh, I wouldn't lay a hand on that kid," Jacob seems outraged at the very thought of it, Newt smiles softly. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"We both know that, but he doesn't," Tina responds, Newt turns to her and takes in her sad expression. "His Mother was abusive, and he hasn't seen a kind person since I defended him a while back, that's how I lost my job." Tina explains. Queenie's eyes widen as she reads Tina's mind.

"Oh no, Teenie it wasn't your fault. That women was wicked and even if you had done more, what's to say that you hadn't lost more than your job." Queenie exclaims, eyes hard. Tina sighs and nods.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighs. Queenie smiles widely.

"Of course I am, I'm always right." Queenie states, and Tina snorts.

"Jacob, quickly now. In you hop, the Ministry is starting to come out of the station." Newt panics slightly.

Jacob hops into the case quickly and Newt flicks the latches shut with a quick flick of his hands, when he sees the rest of the Aurors come out of the station he sighs. He wonders if they caught Grindelwald, or if he got away. If Grindelwald was Graves, then that means the real Percival Graves is out there somewhere, probably trapped somewhere being tortured.

Newt wonders if he should tell the Ministry about it, or set off to find the real Percival Graves himself, maybe he should tell Tina and Queenie first. Queenie gasps from Tina's left and whirls around to face Newt quickly.

"You mean to tell me that Grindelwald is running around New York pretending to be Graves!" She screeches, Newt winces.

"Yeah, I undid the poly juice potion though, so he won't look like Graves, as far as I know." Newt states simply. He shifts his case in his hands and sighs.

"We have to tell the Ministry." Tina declares. She goes to walk forward, but Newt catches her arm quickly.

"Tina, we don't know if anyone inside the Ministry works for him, we could tell someone and have them do nothing at all," Newt tries to reason. "Plus they also don't know where Credence went, if we try to tell them something like that, they will know we're keeping him, or suspect it at the very least." Tina sighs, but she nods anyways.

"You're right, that makes sense." Tina sighs, and rubs her temples.

"So, what are we going to say if they ask why we're here?" Queenie inquires, Newt stares at her for a second.

"We could tell them that we were in the station right when the Obscurial came in, and that we had tried to calm him, but he fled from us. He was scared and that's why he ran," Newt suggests. Tina and Queenie exchange a look.

"Yeah, that works." Tina states. Queenie nods along.

_______________

After telling the Ministry why they were there, they're allowed to leave. The muggles are Oblivated and the non magic people go about their day as if nothing happened. Newt, Tina, and Queenie go back to the Goldstein apartment, and Newt shifts his case again.

He's not sure that hiding Jacob from the MACUSA is a good idea, but if they knew they would erase all memory he has of any of them, and Newt can't bare that, especially since Jacob is Newt's first friend since he attended Hogwarts. None of the kids wanted to be friends with him, besides Leta, all thinking him to be weird.

There's also Queenie, who is in love with Jacob, and Jacob who is in love with her. Jacob can't forget Queenie, it's too cruel to the both of them, and Newt refuses to let that happen. When they're inside the apartment, Newt opens the case and calls down softly, that they can both come up. Credence still doesn't make eye contact with anyone, but he stands closer to Newt than anyone else.

Tina almost looks like she'll start crying, Newt doesn't know why though, he isn't sure if it's because Credence went through so much and she wishes she did more, or if it's because he stands closer to Newt instead of her.

"Credence," Newt says softly. "You remember Tina right?" Newt asks softly, Credence nods and flicks his gaze up very briefly, but doesn't make eye contact with her.

"Well, this is her sister Queenie," Newt introduces, and Queenie waves with a wide smile. Credence looks at her, but still doesn't make eye contact. "And this is Jacob. He's Queenie's boyfriend." Newt states, Queenie splutters, and Jacob flushes but waves at Credence with a warm smile.

"Oh no, honey we're not dating," Queenie mutters quietly. Newt frowns and is really confused, he was pretty sure they were dating.

"Oh, terribly sorry for my assumption then." Newt coughs awkwardly, averting his eyes.

His brother always tells him how rude it is to not make eye contact when speaking to someone, but Newt really can't help it. Some people don't like making eye contact, and they yell at him, he also doesn't like making eye contact very often. Most of his creatures don't allow eye contact until they trust him.

They stand there awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. Queenie reads Credence's mind and sees that he hasn't eaten since lunch, and now that Queenie thinks about it, it's around time to be eating supper.

"I think we should start cooking something to eat for dinner. Credence you're welcome to stay here with us if you want." Queenie says, and Newt realizes that they haven't eaten, and that he's very hungry.

Jacob grins, licking his lips. He casts a glance at Credence and tells him that he'll enjoy Queenie and Tina's cooking. The girls flush under the compliment and Newt grins, agreeing with Jacob. The girls head to the kitchen to prepare dinner, telling the boys to knock it off.

Jacob goes to place a hand on Credence's shoulder, but Credence flinches and hunches his shoulders. Jacob's hand falls away, and his expression falls to one of hurt, and regret. Newt approaches Credence slowly, his hands in front of him in a calming manner. Credence stares at his hands, and begins to hyperventilate, small black wisps start to come out of Credence's hands.

Jacob goes into the kitchen leaving Newt with Credence, he won't be of any help, Newt watches the Obscurial begin to develop around Credence, Newt doesn't know how to help Credence feel safe, to know he's safe.

"Credence," Newt says softly. Credence glances up at him, looking at his chin. "You're safe here, with Tina. With Queenie, with Jacob. With me." Newt keeps his eyes on Credence's eyes. Trying to make eye contact with him.

"None of us will ever lay a hand on you." Newt assures, emphasizing the 'ever' part. "As long as we're around, we'll protect you." Newt steps forward again, trying to remain nonthreatening.

Credence begins to tremble, he doesn't know these people, he doesn't know they won't hurt him. What if one of them get mad at him? What if he does something bad and they want to punish him?

"W-what if you get mad?" Credence stutters out, Newt's expression softens.

"Not even then Credence. None of us want to hurt you." Newt smiles softly, slowly the wisps of black smoke curl back into Credence's fingers.

"I'm sorry," Credence whispers and Newt frowns not understanding. "I'm not trying to say that any of you would hurt me." Credence states and Newt's expression softens.

"Oh Credence, that's quite alright. I don't believe any of us were offended, we just want you to feel safe." Newt explains calmly, expression open and soft.

"But Mr. Jacob looked hurt." Credence says, eyes landing on Newt's chin.

"He just doesn't want you to think that he'd ever hurt you is all." Newt assures softly, Credence's shoulders relax a bit at that. But he's still a bit tense.

___________

Throughout the next couple of days Credence begins to relax a bit more, become more comfortable with the others, although he doesn't like moving far from Newt. It's not that he doesn't like the others, but Newt doesn't treat him like glass, something to be tiptoed around. That and Newt doesn't ever push him, doesn't care if he sits in silence with him for hours. Newt doesn't try to make him talk, let's him talk on his own time, and doesn't try to touch him. The others forget and always try to reach out and touch him, which causes Credence to flinch away and panic, Newt has to calm him down, and that always causes anxiety with the others.

Calming him down seems to come easy for Newt. The others never know what to do, they'll use soft words and try to reassure him that he's safe, but for some reason the only person able to calm not just Credence, but also the Obscurial is Newt. He'll come close, and show that he trusts Credence, and the Obscurial not to hurt him. They feel that trust, reveal in it. Slowly they begin to give that trust back, and Credence always feels lighter in Newt's presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Credence is waiting in the living room for Newt to come home, Newt had to go to MACUSA, to make an official statement about the subway, it's late and Credence is beginning to worry. Everyone else is sleeping, and Credence isn't sure why he's awake, but he can feel the Obscurial tickling his chest and it won't let him sleep. Every time he tries, the Obscurial rams itself against his chest so hard, that Credence swears he feels his rib cage rattle. So Credence decides to just stay up until Newt gets home, which seems to satisfy the Obscurial.

The door opens and Credence can feel the Obscurial flutter inside his chest, seeming excited. Credence stands and faces the door, it is Newt, but there's something wrong. Newt is off in some way, he looks tired and upset. The Obscurial pounds against his chest, wanting to help Newt, wanting to hold him, comfort him.

Newt's eyes widen when he sees Credence, not expecting anyone to still be awake and waiting for him. He glances at the clock and then back at Credence with a frown.

"I think it's past your bedtime mister, being a growing boy means you need plenty of sleep." Newt declares, with a teasing tone to his voice.

"Why are you so late Mr. Newt?" Credence questions, Newt's expression changes, and he stares at Credence blankly.

"MACUSA thought I knew things, and they wanted to use a truth serum on me, but they didn't have permission to do so," Newt explains, and Credence frowns not understanding. "See because I'm not an American and belong to the Ministry of Magic as a citizen of Britain they don't have any rights to do anything to me, until they have permission from the Ministry of Magic." Newt shifts from one foot to the other, and Credence nods.

"Will they let them?" Credence asks, Newt stares at the coat hanger, his hand hovering in the air where he was trying to place his coat on the hanger.

"Honestly, I don't know. Paperwork as wizards doesn't take as long to process as with humans, so they should have their answer by tomorrow morning." Newt states, he places his coat on the hanger, and walks over to his suitcase.

"What will you do?" Credence glances up at Newt, but doesn't make eye contact with him. "If they want to give you a truth serum." Credence clarifies, Newt picks his suitcase up and glances at Credence.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Newt smiles, Pickett pops out of his pocket and squeaks. "Now to bed we go." Newt states, he probably would go feed his animals first. Considering that they haven't eaten supper yet.

Credence goes to the room he shares with Newt and crawls into bed, Newt places his suitcase on the floor, and pops the switches to open it. Newt takes his vest off and places it over his bedsheets, he removes his bow tie and then unbuttons his shirt sleeves and rolls them up along his arms, Credence's gaze is immediately drawn to Newt's arms. Newt has scars all along his arms, some are old and silver, but others are new and look to just be scabbing over.

Credence's eyes widen, how did Newt get all these scars? Why does he not care if they're seen? Without realizing what he's doing, Credence is up and grabbing Newt's arm firmly between his hands.

Newt looks up startled by the sudden contact, but isn't meet with Credence's warm brown eyes, instead his eyes are pure white. The Obscurial seems to be looking through Credence's eyes, but there are no tendrils of black leaking out of Credence's frame.

Credence is in control, but the Obscurial is just as much there as the younger boy is.

Newt isn't really sure how that works, but Credence's eyes don't even glance up at him, his hands are gentle against Newt's skin, but firm as he inspects Newt's scars.

"How did you get these?" Credence gasps, he traces an old one with a finger. Credence glances up at Newt and for once Newt and Credence make eye contact, but it's more with the Obscurial than with Credence.

"It's nothing to worry about, sometimes I get too close to creatures that are scared, they protect themselves. It's mostly my fault honestly." Newt assures, Credence breaks eye contact and glances back down.

"And you still help them after they attack you?" Credence seems confused as to why Newt would do that, why he would even go near them after they injured him.

"Of course, it's not their fault. Most of them have been severely abused, and they don't trust anyone, all they know is pain, so they lash out at me, protecting themselves." Newt explains, tone soft.

Credence glances up at Newt and drops his hands to his sides, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He can feel the Obscurial retreat, and he stares at Newt, because he is the first person that Credence has ever meet that doesn't want to harm the creatures just because they've harmed him. Newt understands them, understands they went through a lot, and doesn't blame them.

No other human being Credence has meet has ever been that kind, and Credence knows now that he was right to trust Newt. Newt is good, will protect Credence. With whatever means necessary, he really hopes that doesn't mean Newt will put himself in danger to protect Credence.

From what he's seen so far, he's sure Newt will do something like that, but Credence is just as willing to do the same thing for Newt. His Obscurial has taken a liking to Newt, wants to protect him, keep him safe at all costs, Credence doesn't really understand it. Credence backs away and nods, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'll be back in the shake of a Niffler's tail, I haven't fed my creatures supper yet." Newt states, Credence nods again. Newt descends into the case.

____________

The next morning, Newt decides he needs to talk to Credence about Grindelwald, Credence doesn't know that Graves was actually Graves. He also thinks that he should talk to Tina and Queenie and see if they have any news on the investigation as to where the real Percival Graves is.

"Credence, can we talk?" Newt asks, Credence looks up from his plate filled with breakfast, and nods. Newt walks into their shared bedroom and begins to pace.

"Mr.Newt, is something the matter?" Credence whispers and Newt shakes his head.

"No, well yes," Newt sighs. "Credence you remember the man named Graves right?" Newt questions softly. Credence stiffens and Newt winces.

"Yeah." Credence answers softly, with a frown on his face.

"Well, that was a dark wizard, the real Percival Graves is out there somewhere, but the one you knew wasn't him." Newt informs and Credence frowns in confusion.

"Who, who was it then?" Credence looks up at Newt, eyes shining with tears, and Newt feels bad for bringing it up.

"Gellert Grindelwald, and he wanted to use you for the Obscurus inside you, to destroy a place called Hogwarts and the soon to be headmaster Dumbledore." Newt sighs, and gives Credence an apologetic look.

"What is Hogwarts?" Credence questions with a furrow between his brows, Newt almost facepalms, he forgot that Credence doesn't know a lot about the wizarding world.

"It's a school for witchcraft and wizardry. The teachers teach them how harness their abilities and learn spells." Newt smiles at Credence's wide eyed expression.

"So that's why Graves wanted to find the Obscurial so badly?" Credence questions softly, eyes shining with understanding.

"Yes, but we won't let Grindelwald get to you. We'll protect you." Newt smiles and reaches out slowly to touch Credence's shoulder.

"But what if he hurts you again, like he did when he was Graves?" Credence makes eye contact with Newt and he's stunned by the seriousness in Credence's eyes.

"Credence, if that happens again, I want you to run. Get as far away as you can, try to find Queenie, or Tina. Promise me." Newt declares with as much seriousness.

"But Newt, I could help, I could stop him from hurting you." Credence denies, trying to reason with Newt.

"Promise me." Newt pleads and Credence looks into his eyes to see the anxiety there. 

"I promise." Credence sighs defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

After talking with Credence, Newt goes to find Queenie, and Tina. They need to figure out if they can find Percival Graves, and Newt has a feeling that will led to talking to Grindelwald. Newt fears for Tina, because she'd be the one to interrogate him, or perhaps they'll get one of the other Aurors do it. He silently hopes they'll get another Auror to do it.

He finds them both in the kitchen, and they appear to be having coffee and chatting, Newt doesn't understand how anyone could like coffee, it's absolutely disgusting. He sits across from Queenie and beside Tina, they seem to have finished their conversation while he walked in, they turn to look at him.

"Where's Credence?" Queenie questions with a sweet smile. Newt glance at their shared bedroom door.

"In our room," Newt states. "He's being doing quite well." He adds, because he has, he's flinching less and tries to meet their eyes.

"What's up Newt? You look like you want to talk about something." Tina tilts her head slightly, with a curious look in her eyes.

"Yeah, actually I had a question for you guys." Newt admits, and Queenie smiles warmly at him.

"Shoot." Tina says, and Newt worries his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Is there any lead on the Percival Graves case? Do we have any idea where he is?" Newt questions, and Tina looks down at the table, picking at the grain.

"So far we haven't found anything, we aren't sure where he could be and Grindelwald won't talk." Tina answers, with a guilty expression.

"Whose been interrogating him so far?" Newt questions, and Tina gets a nervous look to her.

"So far it was one of the other Aurors, but starting tomorrow I'll be interrogating him." Tina gets a distant look in her eyes, and Newt feels a rush of panic fill him.

"Why isn't the other Auror doing it?" Newt doesn't get it, did something bad happen to him, or her.

"She couldn't stand talking to him no more, Grindelwald kept playing games, trying to turn her against MACUSA and she said that for some reason it was workin'. Grindelwald appeals to what ya want and makes it about his own cause, if you could call it that, cause honestly it ain't much of a cause." Queenie explains, Newt raises an eyebrow and grimaces.

"That doesn't sound good." Newt states, he gives Tina a nervous glance. Tina looks up and smiles softly, trying to reassure him.

"Maybe, you could come with us?" Tina stammers and glances at Newt nervously.

"Well, I wouldn't want to stay here and miss all the fun, now would I?" Newt jests, and Tina cracks a small genuine smile.

___________

Newt, Tina, and Queenie go into MACUSA the next day, Newt is nervous for Tina. Tina hasn't looked this scared since they were in the death chamber, and Newt doesn't know how to ease her fear. Queenie keeps close to Tina, offering her support and comfort if needed, and Newt goes on her other side.

Tina schools her face though the closer they get, and puts on her Auror impression, one Queenie knows Mr. Graves probably taught her, otherwise Tina wears her heart on her sleeve. Queenie and Newt stand with the Madam President as Tina goes in, they watch through the one way mirror, but Grindelwald is staring at the mirror and smirking.

Tina walks in and sits across from Grindelwald, eyeing him suspiciously, there's a spell cast around him formed in a dome, and a fly goes right through it and causes a wing to fall off. Grindelwald watches it with keen eyes, and pretends that Tina isn't there, Tina clears her throat and shifts.

"Where are you hiding Percival Graves?" She questions, steel in her voice, eyes hard. Grindelwald grins in delight.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He purrs, and Tina's glare intensifies, Grindelwald merly grins.

"We do have other ways of persuading you Grindelwald, so I suggest you start talking." Tina spits, narrowing her eyes and Grindelwald's eyes brighten.

"Now we're getting somewhere. I think your my favourite so far, the others wouldn't threaten me, they would cower before me, and they were far too easy to convince." Newt's eyes widen, having Grindelwald fond of Tina isn't a good thing.

Tina rolls her eyes, "I'll never be one of your fanatics, Grindelwald." She hisses, and Grindelwald's eyes sharpen. Newt frowns, Grindelwald looks a bit more serious now.

"Ah yes, is Newton here as well." Queenie and the President flick their gazes to him, but Newt keeps his eyes on Tina.

Tina who has kept her expression calm until now, her eyes widen, but then they harden into ice. She glares harder at Grindelwald and takes a step forward, baring her teeth in a snarl.

"Mr. Scamander has nothing to do with this." Tina snarls and Grindelwald smirks, eyes turning to the mirror, and somehow his eyes land right on Newt. Queenie's eyes harden, and she wants to step in front of Newt, even though she knows Grindelwald won't be able to see him, or her.

Newt doesn't feel right about this, why would Grindelwald call him by his given name? Everyone just calls him Newt, and now those mismatched eyes are staring right at him. Why would he even care if Newt was here? Doesn't he want revenge on Newt for getting him captured?

"But, Newton has everything to do with this, I will only talk to him from now on." Grindelwald states, with a smile. Newt's eyes widen, what is happening.

Grindelwald is pleased to see the horror on Auror Goldstein's face, to see it turn into a rage that hardens her eyes. Grindelwald needs Newton on his side, with him comes all his creatures, and possibly Credence. Auror Goldstein leaves in a swirl of her coat, and a fierce expression on her face.

Newt isn't quite sure what Grindelwald is playing at, but he has a feeling it has something to do with Credence, who is probably curled up at the Goldstein's apartment sleeping, or waiting for them to come back. Newt has a very bad feeling about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Tina rushes into the other room to find Newt, she doesn't want Newt to even step foot in that room with Grindelwald, it doesn't even make sense. Why would the darkest wizard of their time want to speak to Newt? What would he gain? Then again, he knows that Newt was able to calm Credence, he knows that Credence trusts Newt right now, which means if he gets to Newt he gets to Credence.

The President is already talking in hushed voices with both Queenie and Newt, Tina rushes in, unsure what to do. She knows that Newt can take care of himself, but that doesn't cause her any less fear.

"Madam President, I don't think it's a good idea for Newt to go in there." Tina blurts, they all turn to her, and Newt sends her a small smile, he looks nervous, but determined.

"We've already decided Ms. Goldstein, Mr. Scamander has agreed to speak with Grindelwald to figure out where Mr. Graves is, under the condition that an Auror be outside at all times should he need assistance." Picquery states, and Tina pales.

Queenie is looking the same, and even the President has a nervous energy about her, Tina focuses on Newt though.

"Newt, you know you don't have to do this right?" Tina speaks softly, and Newt nods with a grim look.

"I know, but if he won't speak to anyone else, then Tina I have to at least try." Newt has a determined look, but he also looks so small, like he really doesn't think this is a good idea.

"There better be an Auror outside at all times." Queenie declares, eyes hard and looking annoyed.

The President nods, but doesn't comment on Queenie's behavior.

_____________

Gellert beams when Newton walks in, so it worked, they're really desperate to find their Director of Magical Security, so much so that they would send in an untrained wizard to interrogate him. This is going to be to easy, by the time he escapes custody Credence will follow Newton to him, all Gellert has to do is promise to protect Newton's creatures and Newton will do anything, including joining Gellert's cause.

Newton walks with his shoulders hunched and his head bowed, he rings his hands nervously and Gellert wonders fleetingly why he's so nervous, it's not as though Gellert can do anything to hurt him, or anyone else in the building, at least not yet.

"Ah, Newton, I was waiting for you." Gellert drawls, and Newton briefly makes eye contact with him, blue eyes locking with Gellert's mismatched ones. He looks a bit surprised and Gellert has a feeling that no one calls him 'Newton'.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Newton replies with a frown, as he sits across from Gellert. "Just Newt will do if you don't mind Mr. Grindelwald." He makes eye contact and doesn't look away.

Gellert smiles, and Newt frowns at him. Gellert wishes he was able to do magic, that way he could figure out what Newton is thinking.

"Then I insist you call me Gellert." Newton's eyes widen, and he stares at Gellert in confusion.

"Mr. Grindelwald," Gellert gives him a pointed look, and Newton shifts uncomfortably. "Er Gellert, I'm not sure why you wanted to speak just to me, but maybe you could explain why." Newton's eyes are hard, and confused.

"Well, Newton. Those Auror's are awfully boring, they are too cautious around me, and they're easy to persuade. I wanted a different person, and it just so happened you were around." Gellert shrugs, Newton looks like he knows better, but he drops the question, too worried about the real Graves.

"Can you tell me where the real Mr. Graves is?" Newton questions, eyes turning soft with worry.

"Ah, so that's why you came to speak with me." Gellert drawls, mocking hurt he continues. "And here I thought you just wanted to see me." Newton frowns.

"How did you manage to kidnap the real Mr. Graves anyways, and how did you impersonate him?" Newton pries, Gellert smiles.

"Well, kidnapping him was easy. All I had to do was say that I had his sister, demanding that he meet me at a certain place in order for her to be released, then I knocked him out before he could realize it was a trap." Gellert watches Newton closely and can see the anger in his face at the mention of tricking him. "As for impersonating him, I used Transfiguration, although I'm sure you already knew that Newton." Newton frowns.

"Yes I knew that, so how did you manage to get Mr. Graves to agree to give you information." Newton asks, and Gellert smiles. He doesn't think Newton will like this.

"Oh I didn't get him to agree to anything. I used the Cruciatus Curse, makes any person agreeable." Gellert states offhandedly. Newton's expression changes immediately, it turns into one of rage, of immense pain.

"How many times?" Newton snarls, and Gellert blinks in surprise, Newton didn't look like he was the type to make those expressions, or be anything but kind.

"I didn't count. Honestly, I'm not mad am I?" Gellert laughs, but Newton's expression doesn't change, and Gellert sighs. "Every time I needed information on MACUSA, or a certain person, so quite often." Gellert answers, and Newton pales.

"That would be at least every day or so." Newton states, but then he furrows his brow. 

"Very smart indeed." Gellert smirks, Newton doesn't look convinced, but Gellert's expression doesn't change.

"How about you tell me where the real Graves is?" Newton requests carefully watching Gellert, and Gellert raises an eyebrow.

"That wouldn't be fun at all would it?" Gellert purrs, and Newton frowns at him, Newton gets up and it's Gellert's turn to frown.

"Then, I guess there's no point on me staying. Thank you for your time Grindelwald." Newton dips his head in politeness, but Gellert's eyes narrow, he dropped the Mister. Gellert watches as Newton turns and leaves the office, and frowns harder.

"In a safe house, down by the docks." Gellert calls after Newton, and Newton stops dead, turns slowly and watches Gellert carefully. "MIN Trading Company, that's where you'll find Graves." Gellert mutters, and Newton's expression hardens.

"Are you lying to me Gellert?" Newton inquires turning around to face him fully, and Gellert raises an eyebrow.

"I would never." Gellert grins mischievously, and Newton smiles, a small one but still a smile, and then turns around and walks out. Gellert didn't want him to leave, and he hadn't been expecting Newton to leave, he sighs and allows the Aurors to drag him back to his cell, without much protest.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt isn't sure what to think, Grindelwald actually told him where to find Graves. Newt isn't sure if it's a trap, but he has a feeling that it is, but everyone is desperate to get Graves back so they want to risk it.

The President is sending a group of Aurors to the warehouse, and Newt asks to join them, just in case. He has a feeling that Graves won't like unfamiliar faces, but he might be really scared and untrusting of his Aurors, and Newt is able to calm magical beasts, so he might be able to help Mr. Graves stay calm.

Tina insists that Newt should stay put, just in case it is a trap, but the President lets him go to both of their bewilderment, Tina isn't too fond of the idea, so she sticks close to Newt. More like hovers, but Newt finds it endearing, she knows he can take care of himself, but she still worries.

____________

They are able to Apparate to the docks, which Newt finds a little weird, if Grindelwald was really hiding Graves here, wouldn't he put certain shields up, like ones to make sure no one Apparated in. Newt has a sudden feeling that nothing good can come of this, and he's glad that he left his case back at MACUSA because he wouldn't want to endanger his creatures. 

The Swooping Evil, and Pickett are with him though, both of them come in handy, but Newt just really hopes that they won't get hurt. Credence is also in the case, Newt hates leaving him alone in the house, or even in the case, but Newt has been showing him the case slowly. Credence loves all of his creatures almost as much as he does, and his creatures adore Credence in return.

The warehouse doesn't look any different then any other one, but the Aurors check to make sure that there are no shields around the warehouse, and no other spells that could harm them, once they check they begin to walk in on silent feet. 

The warehouse is darker than a building would be if it were in use, but the Aurors don't cast a Lumos, in case there are other wizards elsewhere in the building, so Newt doesn't either. They creep down a long hallway, and cast a Homenum Revelio to check if there's anyone nearby, it comes back positive, for at least three people. The Aurors walk silently through the halls following where the Revelio showed the people to be.

Newt follows, Tina beside him, and the Swooping Evil curled in his palm. He's nervous, isn't sure if the Swooping Evil will get hurt, or not, is debating on not using him at all. There's a shuffle of footsteps, and the Aurors all stop, and listen. A green light flies right past Newt and cuts his cheek, he identifies it quickly as the Killing Curse, and stills. The Swooping Evil won't be able to deflect that spell, at least he's never thought about it, or tested it, but he doesn't want to either.

The Aurors, and whoever has just shot the curse are throwing spells back and forth, but the Aurors wands are all shooting out blue light, while the other two wizards, Newt quickly sees, are shooting green spells at the Aurors.

Newt shoves the Swooping Evil further into his sleeve and creeps forward slowly, getting lower as he goes, and sends out a quick Stupefy, followed by a quick Confundo. One of Grindelwald's followers is stunned by Newt's spell, while the other is looking around and shooting spells randomly. One of the other Aurors shoot a Stupefy at him, and he drops to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"I'm surprised you didn't become an Auror, Mr. Scamander." One of the Aurors confesses, and Newt shakes his head.

"That's my brother's thing." He misses Theseus actually, and he remembers that he never told him about coming to New York.

The Aurors cast another Revelio, and see there's only one person left, some of the Aurors stay with the two men, and cast a Incarcerous, Newt suggests to them to check for a wand that might be Graves'. Newt follows the rest of the Aurors, into a larger room, and begins to feel nervous.

The Swooping Evil rubs against his wrist, and Pickett climbs onto his shoulder gripping his ear. Newt smiles softly, his creatures are able to read his emotions almost as much as he can read theirs. He rubs at the Swooping Evil's cocoon softly, and grabs Pickett rubbing his head affectionately before placing him back inside his coat pocket.

The Aurors are all around what looks like a body, but the body is hunched in on itself and around the person is a Protego charm, so powerful that the Aurors are bewildered and unsure of how to get to the person inside. Mr. Graves is indeed the person inside the charm, and his hair is longer, and he's growing a beard, but the most noticable is that he's skinnier, and flinches everytime one of the Aurors raise their wands.

Tina comes to stand beside Newt, and looks at him pleadingly, almost asking him to do something. Newt approaches slowly, and goes through all of the Aurors and making sure they all back up a bit, they are probably overwhelming the poor fellow.

"Mr. Graves?" Newt calls, and Graves looks at him with haunted eyes, trying to back away. So Newt stills and crouches down, his wand isn't with him and that seems to cause Graves to relax a little bit. "My name is Newt Scamander, you remember Theseus don't you?" Newt questions, and there is recognition in his eyes, but he doesn't answer.

One of the Aurors go to step forward, and Graves' eyes automatically fall onto him, his eyes are wide, and don't focus in on just on person, they flicker throughout the whole room.

"We're here to help Mr. Graves, Grindelwald is locked away in MACUSA, you're safe." Newt assures and then slowly moves closer to the shield he has. "I need you to take your Protego down, so we can get to you and make sure you aren't seriously hurt. Can you do that Mr. Graves?" Newt keeps his voice soft, and calm.

Graves clears his throat. "H-How long have I been here?" He croaks, his voice hoarse. Newt turns to Tina, looking at her to answer that question.

"Three months sir." She answers, and Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security faints right before their eyes. His Protego falls away easily after that, but Newt doesn't quite know if it's because of the news, or not. He probably drained himself by casting that Protego with such force.

_____________

Tina decides to Apparate with Graves, so the other wizards leave before them, and take the two wizards that attacked them earlier. Newt stays behind, along with a couple of Aurors, they want to make sure that there are no other wizards running around.

While they wait to see if anyone else turns up, they search the warehouse, trying to see if there's anything hidden, or lingering. Newt is examining a place on the floor that has a scorch mark on it, trying to see what could've caused it, it's around the area where Graves was laying. 

There are suddenly loud footsteps and the Aurors are firing spells, before Newt can get up the Cruciatus Curse is thrown at him, he doesn't scream, but it's a close thing. It feels like someone is prying his bones off of his skin, and he wants to scream, but bites his lip hard enough that it draws blood.

Newt reaches for his wand, and hopes that Pickett and the Swooping Evil can't feel the pain that radiating through his bones, he sends a Stupefy towards the wizard he believes is sending the Cruciatus Curse at him, and thankfully the pain ends. Newt can see dark spots, and he tries to fight the oncoming darkness, but can't. So, he allows the pain the drain away as he falls unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Gellert is dragged out of his cell in what appears to be the middle of the night, he's tired and he's not sure why they're dragging him out. Gellert wonders if they want information, that means he should be able to see Newton again, he won't give information to anyone else, they should know that.

Gellert is confused when the Goldstein Auror is there, she looks angry, beyond angry. Gellert wants to ask her where Newton is, but doesn't say anything as he's shoved into a chair, Goldstein doesn't sit down, she begins to pace.

"I thought I told you Aurors," Gellert spits, "that I will only talk to Newton." Goldstein looks furious and she stops her pacing to glare at him.

"Like you care about him," she hisses, and Gellert narrows his eyes. "If you really want to know, Newt is in the hospital. One of your people," she growls, "shot the Cruciatus Curse at him. He was lucky that he shot a Stupefy in time." Goldstein looks enraged, but tears glimmer at the edge of her eyes. She's worried about Newton, Gellert assumes.

Gellert for some reason feels absolutely outraged that Newton is hurt, and wants to find whoever is responsible and harm them, although he can't explain why he wants to. Newton is so full of life, and imagining him lying in a bed motionless, it just sets Gellert's teeth on edge.

"You knew they'd be there to abush us after getting Graves back, and yet you let Newt of all people get hurt. Is this because he got you caught, because he saw through your scheme?" Tina pacing again, and is almost screaming at Gellert.

"I didn't know Newton was going as well." Gellert says simply.

"And if you had known he was going?" Tina questions with a look of rage.

"I wouldn't have let him get hurt." Gellert states with an intense stare.

____________

Percival Graves is a simple man, not scared of anything, besides maybe his family getting hurt, but since being rescued from Gellert Grindelwald about two weeks ago, (he still shudders at the name), he has been uneasy. He jumps at loud sounds, and doesn't like confined spaces, which means that the mediwitches can't under any circumstances shut the door with Percival inside the room.

They learned that about the first day he got there, he had a major panic attack when one of them closed the door when he was trying to sleep. His heart monitor had been beeping so loudly that the mediwitch had come running back in. It had not been pleasant for either party, it had taken a long time for her to get him calm, trying to sedate him hadn't worked cause he had freaked out more.

Percival hates feeling weak, and hates it even more when Aurors come in and pity him. Although, Percival has been waiting for a certain red headed wizard that he hadn't seen yet, Newt if he remembered correctly, Theseus' little brother. He's a bit disappointed, he was hoping Newt would come and at the very least meet him, but then again maybe Newt just didn't think he would be welcome.

One of the mediwitches enters and Percival watches her carefully, she's the one that never smiles, what was her name, Heather, Ellen? Percival's memory isn't as good as it used to be, but he guesses that's what happens when you've been hit with the Cruciatus Curse so many times. Percival downs the potion that the mediwitch gives him without complaint, but before she leaves he thinks he should maybe ask about visitors.

"Have there been any red heads to visit me lately?" The mediwitch blinks at him in confusion, and then rubs her chin thoughtfully.

"You mean Newt Scamander? He's in the room down the hall." Heather, or Ellen says. Percival almost screams at her for sounding so casual, he wants to demand that she take him there, but he has a feeling that she won't do that.

"Oh, is he alright?" Percival asks and the mediwitch sends him a curious look.

"He should be, but it's hard to tell with the Cruciatus Curse isn't it." She smiles at Percival and takes her leave.

Percival can't believe his ears, Newt was hit with the Cruciatus Curse, who would do that? There's no question about it, it has to be one of Grindelwald's followers. Percival suddenly wants to figure out which one of Grindelwald's followers did it, so that he can tear them apart for hurting someone so innocent.

When he's sure that Helen or Ellen, is far enough away, Percival gets up from his spot on the bed and goes to the door. He strolls across the hall casually as if he's supposed to be going this way and not lying down in bed recovering.

Those auburn curls are the first thing Percival can see, Newt's hair is spread out across the pillow and mused as though he has been tossing in his sleep, but Newt isn't sleeping. Percival moves further into the room, and can see how Newt's body twitches every so often.

Percival body use to do that at first too. But after having it done so many times, well it hadn't stopped the twitching, but it had decreased it a bit. Percival hates that someone as sweet as Newt had to go through that. He sits next to Newt's bed and sighs.

"You know, it would be easier to thank you when you're awake." Percival rubs at his temples. "I'm sorry Newt, you were only there to help me escape Grindelwald, and this is what you got in return. I wish I knew who did this so I could hurt them in return." Percival clenches his fists in his lap, thinking of blasting the person who did this to pieces.

___________

Percival visits Newt everyday, the mediwitch who cares for him tried to argue with him, but Percival wouldn't budge. They gave up at one point, and just came to Newt's room to care for both of them. Newt has been asleep for five days now, he barely even flinches when Percival touches his head.

Percival sits in his chair by Newt's bedside now, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest well he talks out loud. To himself mostly, but he talks to Newt as if he's awake and having a conversation with him. He mostly just talks about things in the newspaper, which are mostly about Grindelwald's capture, and about his return.

"I really wish you would wake up Newt, you're starting to worry Tina and I." Percival states, looking down. "She's been here when she can spare time, which isn't often. They have her talking to Grindelwald mostly, she's told me he has a weird way of acting around you." Percival sighs, he really wants Newt to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

Credence worries. He worries about Newt, about Queenie and Jacob, and about Tina. Newt hasn't been home since they visited MACUSA. Queenie came back alone, and wouldn't tell him where Tina and Newt were. So naturally, Credence worries.

Queenie is kind, and reassures him that Tina and Newt are fine, but Credence sees the fear in her eyes when she thinks he isn't looking. Sees the way she sometimes just watches the door, as if she's waiting for one of them to walk through it.

When Tina finally does show up, it's without Newt. She doesn't stay long, and she gently approaches Credence asks how he's doing, and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, before sweeping back out of the room as if she were never there. It's worrying, and Credence can see the way Queenie also worries.

Credence misses Newt, and he isn't able to do anything about it, because he doesn't know where Newt is. Credence always asks Queenie about Newt, but she hardly answers anymore, mostly changing the subject.

Tina is rarely home anymore, and when she is, it's to change and shower before heading back out. Tina always looks exhausted and she rarely eats when she's home either. Not even Queenie can get her to eat, she tells Queenie how busy she is and how she needs to get back to MACUSA.

It's one night when he's supposed to be sleeping that he hears Queenie and Jacob talking, he couldn't sleep and was going to get a warm glass of milk from the kitchen to help him sleep, but their voices make him pause.

"I think we should tell Credence." Jacob's voice says and Credences pauses in the doorway of his bedroom.

"So do I, but I don't want him to panic. He's a sweet kid, he don't need no more stress." Queenie replies, Jacob sighs.

"Honey, Credence is really attached to Newt. We need to tell him, he's already panicking." Queenie groans and it a chair scraps across the floor.

"I know that!" Queenie raises her voice, she takes a deep breathe before continuing. "But Newt is in the hospital, and Credence ain't ready to lose another person, and how do ya tell him somethin' like that?" Queenie's high heels click, and Credence guesses that she's pacing. Another scrap of a chair can be heard and Jacob's shoes scuff the floor.

"We'll figure it out, we always do. Newt is gonna be fine. He's tough." Credence can hear Queenie's soft cries, and he freezes. 

He walks out of the room and moves to the kitchen, Newt is in the hospital. How did he? What happened?

"Newt's in the hospital?" Credence questions softly, and Queenie jumps out of Jacob's arms with a gasp.

"Oh honey, you weren't supposed to find out like this." Queenie's eyes begin to tear up.

Jacob steps forward, and places a gentle hand on Credence's shoulder.

"Listen kid, Newt is gonna be just fine. He's tough, and his injuries weren't that bad." Credence makes eye contact with Jacob.

"I want to see him." Queenie shifts uncomfortably.

"He's in a wizard hospital honey, you're still wanted by MACUSA, if someone reports you then you could be taken by the Aurors." Queenie explains, Credence can feel anger bubbling up under his skin.

"I don't care, I need to see him." Credence states firmly, he has an icy look in his eye that startles both Queenie and Jacob.

"Okay, but tomorrow. We'll go tomorrow, okay Credence." Queenie walks forward with a small smile. "It'll all be okay." Credence sighs and rubs his eyes.

Credence turns and goes back to his room, although he knows that he probably won't be sleeping anytime soon. He also has a feeling that Queenie will take him tomorrow at night, not first thing. Credence can feel his worry increase ten fold now, and really hopes she'll take him first thing tomorrow morning.

__________________

Credence wakes up before everyone else, like he normally does, but it's different this time, he feels worried, Newt isn't in the bed next to his. It reminds him of the conversation he had with Queenie and Jacob, he wants to go now. He needs to see Newt, make sure he's okay. What if something happened to him while he was at the hospital, Credence hovers in the kitchen messily dressed and waiting for the couple to wake up.

Credence doesn't wait long, both Queenie and Jacob look well rested, but when they see Credence just standing in the kitchen, they shoot him confused looks.

"Whatcha want to eat?" Queenie asks Credence, but Credence doesn't think he can eat.

"Nothing for me thanks. When are we going to go see Newt?" Credence responds and Jacob and Queenie shoot each other a look.

"Honey, we talked about this last night. MACUSA is looking for you, if anyone recognizes you they'll have to call it into Ministry." Queenie states softly, Credence frowns. Did that mean that the two of them lied to him last night? Were they even planning on taking him.

As if reading his mind Jacob says, "That doesn't mean we want take you, of course." He smiles, and Queenie beams at him.

"When can we go?" Credence demands, taking an eager step forwards, Jacob looks to Queenie. Credence realizes that Jacob won't be coming with them.

"Mmm, I'm not sure. Maybe after breakfast, I know you're eager to go. Night would be too obvious, but then again they aren't expected you to just walk into a wizard hospital when you don't even really know anything about our world." Queenie states, and Credence nods.

"So, after breakfast then?" He questions, with a hopeful look sent her way.

"After breakfast." Queenie nods, Credence almost hugs both of them.

_________________

Queenie keeps her promise and takes him to the hospital after breakfast, and Jacob doesn't come, like Credence thought. The wizard hospital is a lot different than the muggle hospitals, that Credence once had to go to for Modesty, there are people sitting in the waiting room that are obviously affected by things that are magical. Credence doesn't even know how to describe what he's seeing, so he doesn't try.

Queenie walks to the front desk a little nervously and Credence keeps his head firmly down, Credence wonders if they even know what he looks like, or if they're just looking for an Obscurial.

"We're here to see Newt Scamander." Queenie says to the receptionist, who is a brown haired women with too much makeup on. Credence doesn't like the vibes she gives off.

"Are ya family?" She asks, and it's then that Credence realizes that she's chewing gum really annoyingly, Credence narrows his eyes at his feet, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Family friends." Queenie says sweetly giving the women a smile that looks a little too wide to be real. Credence is reminded why he likes Queenie. The women scowls at Queenie, but flips through a book in front of her.

"Second floor, room 234." She states with a pop of her gum, Credence finds it incredibly rude, Queenie seems to mirror his thoughts, she smiles sickly sweet at the girl before turning towards the stairs.

Credence moves a little faster than Queenie in his excitement to see Newt, and when she catches up to him his already heading down the hallway to Newt's room. Queenie smiles softly at him and follows without comment.

Credence also can feel the Obscurial pounding against his chest, wanting to be let out. Credence isn't sure if it's because it hasn't seen Newt in so long, or if there could be something wrong. Credence moves to Newt's room faster, and Queenie follows with a bit of confusion. When Credence opens the door, he understands why the Obscurial is pounding against his chest. He doesn't even fight it, he releases it to be set upon this person.

The person who tortured Newt on the train tracks, the one who acted kind to him, the one who abused him when he needed him most. Credence would not allow this monster to hurt Newt again, he had promised himself that. The black wisps glide off of Credence's frame with ease, and for once Credence isn't scared, he wants the Obscurial to punish this man. 

Not even Queenie's voice behind him will stop Credence, not when Newt is in danger. Not when everyone in the hospital is in danger.


	8. Chapter 8

Credence isn't scared of the Obscurial this time, it's another part of him, and it will protect Newt and Queenie with everything it has, just like Credence would. The Obscurial blocks Queenie and Newt from Percival Graves' sight, and all they can see is each other. The door to the hospital room closes, and Credence stares down at the man in front of him, waiting for him to make a move.

"What, what in the hell?" Graves is looking around with pure confusion on his face, and Credence wonders if this is another ruse of his. 

He stays firm and keeps the Obscurial in place, doesn't allow it to attack yet, just protect. Graves turns his gaze to Credence, but there's no recognition in his gaze. Credence hates this man more than anyone else in the world.

"Get away from Newt!" Credence demands, and Graves' eyes widen. His eyes go over to Newt's bed and sees only the Obscurial covering him.

"What, what are you doing? Who are you? How do you know Newt?" Graves questions, but he doesn't seem demanding in his questions, only scared. 

Credence blinks, is this what Newt meant? That this man here, isn't the same man that tortured Newt, that he isn't the same person that abused him at all.

"Who are you?" Credence asks instead, and Percival blinks.

"Percival Graves." He states, but there's no power to it like there was when Credence first met Mr. Graves. Credence doesn't understand.

The part of the Obscurial he has hovering over Newt protectively, shifts. But it's in excitement more than anything, Credence allows the Obscurial to move a little so that they can both see Newt. 

Newt is laying on the bed, a hand outstretched in front of him, gently touching the Obscurial. There's a confused frown on his face, but when he sees Credence he smiles softly and seems to understand. Credence moves forward slowly, the Obscurial wrapped gently around Queenie vanishes, and Queenie is at Graves' side, making sure he's okay and that Credence didn't accidentally hurt him.

"Credence, what are you doing here?" Newt asks softly, the closer Credence gets the clearer he can see that Newt's hands are shaking.

"We came to see you, but what is he doing here, Newt he tortured you at the station." Credence frowns, and gestures to Mr. Graves. 

Newt frowns and looks to where Queenie and Mr. Graves are, he looks around the room and sees the Obscurial that is still hovering near him, and his expression softens. He reaches for Credence's hand and takes it in his, he sends Mr. Graves and Queenie an apologetic look. 

"Credence, I need you to pull the Obscurial back in, we aren't in any danger." Newt says softly, and Credence frowns.

"But, Newt." Credence starts.

"Do you trust me Credence?" Newt interrupts, Credence's eyes widen.

"Of course." Credence answers, and Newt smiles.

"Then could you please pull the Obscurial back in." Newt states, Credence frown deepens.

"Well, I don't really know how." Credence admits and Newt laughs softly.

"Just relax, and let the Obscurial know that everyone is safe." Newt squeezes Credence's hand and Credence allows himself to relax. Slowly the Obscurial pulls itself back into Credence's body, and stills in his chest.

"Look at ya Credence, learning how to control the Obscurial." Queenie beams, Newt is also grinning. Mr. Graves is looking between the three of them with a very confused expression.

Credence smiles at Queenie very timidly, and Newt pulls on Credence's hand gently to get his attention. Credence turns his head to Newt and tilts his head.

"Remember when I said that the man who attacked us wasn't really who he said he was?" Credence nods and Newt continues. "Well, this man here is the real Percival Graves, we rescued him yesterday, and that's what landed us in here." Queenie and Percival stare at Newt. 

Yesterday?

"Newt," Percival starts, and gets up slowly to stand on the opposite side of Newt's bed. "You've been in here for two weeks." Newt's eyes widen, and he looks to Queenie to confirm.

"He's right sweetie, you have." Queenie sighs, and Newt blinks.

"What? Why was I asleep for so long?" Newt questions, Percival and Queenie exchange a look.

"You don't remember?" Queenie asks, and Newt frowns at her.

"Remember what?" Newt frowns and Queenie exchanges another look with Graves.

"Well, how you ended up in a hospital bed." Percival says, and Newt raises an eyebrow.

"Of course, I remember. I just don't get why I'd be asleep for so long." Newt rubs his chin, and Percival frowns.

"If you remember than you should know why you were asleep for so long." Percival states, and Newt's eyes widen and he turns to Credence so fast that Credence jumps.

"My case, where's my case?" He asks desperately, and a bit out of nowhere, he sits upright. Credence places a hand on Newt's shoulder.

"It's at the apartment, I've been tending to your creatures, Tina found the notebook you keep, so I just followed it. They all seem worried though, the Demiguise especially, he keeps trying to get out of the case." Credence explains and Newt stares at him with a sort of smile, but he looks a little confused.

"How do you know that Dougal is a Demiguise?" Newt smile slowly stretches wider.

"Dougal brought me your notes, and showed me each creature, referring to your notes each time. At first all three of us would take turns, but since both Tina and Queenie work, it was easier if I took care of them. The creatures are used to me now, and Dougal made sure none of them hurt me or anything, it's Pickett I'm most worried about though." Credence explains and Newt grins at him.

"Where is Pickett? Wasn't he with me when I was hit by that spell? What about the Swooping Evil? He was with me too." Newt questions, he looks worried, desperate to know where they are, and Credence thinks it's just like Newt to worry about his creatures before himself.

"They're both okay, and inside the case, they seem unharmed thankfully. Pickett however, gives me hell everytime I leave the case, he insists on coming with me, and each time I have to tell him no. The Swooping Evil however, is a sneaky little bugger, caught him twice attached to my sleeve, their worried. Tina says she found them on you in the hospital, apparently the hospital staff had to work around them, because they refused to move, or be away from you. They let Tina take them into the case though, but they aren't too happy about being stuck there." Credence explains, and Newt deflates a little bit at knowing they're okay.

"We can bring them tomorrow when we come to visit." Queenie mentions, and Newt throws a huge grin her way. "Or the whole case if you're up to it."

"Could you? That would mean the world to me." Newt smiles, and Queenie nods with a fond smile.

"That reminds me, we better go tell Tennie that you're awake now." Queenie says with a startled look, and Newt smiles. "She's been worried sick about you honey." Newt turns to look at Credence.

"You better go with Queenie, the nurses probably heard some of the racket, and we can't have you getting caught." Newt says softly, he know that Credence wants to stay where he is, but Newt can't risk it. "Plus, we'd better call for them anyways considering I'm awake."

"But Newt, we just got here. I want to stay a little longer." Credence protests, Newt frowns a little.

"I know, but you'll come again tomorrow, and I'll see you then. We can go down into the case together." Newt grins, Credence looks hesitant, but agrees.

Queenie takes Credence by the arm and Disapperates out of the hospital, Percival stares after them, and it's then that Newt realizes that he'll have to talk to Mr. Graves about all of this. Newt will somehow have to convince him to not tell anyone that Credence was there, and considering he's New York's Director of Magical Security, Newt is a bit doubtful.


	9. Chapter 9

Newt stares at Percival nervously, he's unsure how to go about this. He doesn't want to say that it's his favour for saving Percival, because he doesn't expect anything in return for that, he's just glad Percival is okay. He also can't allow Percival to go around telling people about an Obscurial being here, because half of the American Ministry is after Credence.

"Um, Mr. Graves." Newt starts, he still doesn't know what to say, but he thinks maybe if he just tells Percival the situation, maybe he'll understand and want to help.

Percival turns to look at him, but is looking at Newt like he's grown two heads.

"Percival, you can call me Percival. Newt what in the hell have you gotten yourself into now?!" Percival demands, and Newt frowns at him.

"I'm not sure what you mean Mister, I mean Percival." Newt says, he doesn't understand what Percival's talking about.

"That boy is the Obscurial that Grindelwald wants, I've heard his followers talk about it, isn't he dangerous?" Percival looks like he doesn't really think that Credence is dangerous, but has to ask anyways.

"He's... well not dangerous. He's Obscurial can be, but it's somehow acting more in the form of protection than anything else right now," Newt explains. "But Percival, please don't tell anyone he's here. The Ministry will try to kill him, they believe he's a threat to their secrecy, but I'm trying to help him get rid of the Obscurial, if the Ministry finds out he's with the Goldstein's and I, well they'll probably take him and arrest us for lying to them. He's harmless and really sweet really." Newt tells him, with a serious expression, and Percival stares at him.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone, but can you tell me how you even got him away from the Ministry." Percival requests, and Newt nods.

"First of all, I own a case that contains magical creatures, I'm protecting, caring for and looking after. Most of them have just been injured and I'll return them home once they're well again, but others are on the verge of extinction, and I've kept them from becoming extinct. My case has extension charms, so when we heard the Aurors coming down into the subway, I got Credence inside my case, and we told them that Credence had fled." Newt tells him, with a nervous look on his face.

Graves stares at him for a minute, before nodding with a frown. Newt doesn't know how he'll react, or if he'll try to take his creatures away from him.

"Your sure that this boy isn't a threat?" Percival questions hesitantly.

"Well, he could hurt people for sure, but he never means to. It's a reaction, and mostly happens when he feels threatened, or someone he knows is being threatened. He doesn't want to harm anyone." Newt explains, and Graves nods.

"I won't tell the Ministry, but you have to be careful around him, he could hurt you." Percival responds, and Newt blinks.

"Actually, he seems to be protecting me, his Obscurial is anyways." Newt assures, and Percival rubs a hand over his knuckles nervously.

"I guess we kind of already seen that for ourselves." Percival states, and Newt flushes.

"I suppose we have." Newt mutters shyly, Percival sends him a small smile.

____________________

Gellert is a patient man, but right now, he's not patient at all. Since mentioning to Gellert Newton's injuries, some plain looking Auror has been interrogating him, and won't tell him anything about Newton, or where Auror Goldstein went. It's making Gellert itch uncomfortably, and he wants to lash out, but his magic is bound, and he's always cuffed to the table. 

It's infuriating, but there's nothing Gellert can do, so he plays with the plain looking Auror until he gets so frustrated he leaves the interrogation room in a rush, and Gellert is pleased. The problem is, he isn't as pleased as he'd usually be. His mind keeps wandering back to Newton, if he's okay, if he survived. Where he is, if he's being treated, or if he's at home resting. 

It's rather jarring, and Gellert can't get him out of his head. It's almost as infuriating as not hearing anything about Newton, but a part of him wonders why Goldstein has disappeared too. Is Newton so badly hurt that Goldstein is with him? Or did they pull her from the case to stir Gellert up? He wants to know, wants to know that Newton is okay. 

Because despite his plans, and despite sentencing him to death, Gellert doesn't really want to hurt him. He showed Newton and Goldstein too much of himself, and he knew Newt was catching on, and Gellert couldn't have that. It worked against him anyways though, didn't it, because he got caught. 

Caught, and he has no idea where Credence is. Gellert has a vague feeling that Newton has him, is protecting him. A part of Gellert wants to demand he sees Goldstein, and that he won't talk to anyone else, but he has a feeling that won't work this time.

__________________

Tina really hates being an Auror sometimes, especially when she has to deal with whiny dark lord, that want to know the condition her best friend is in. It's bad enough Tina and Queenie have to reassure Credence that Newt will be fine, but now she has to inform a dark lord about how Newt's doing. It makes her wrinkle her nose, and a headache forms behind her eyes. 

Picquery told her to get back into the office, because the Auror she assigned to Grindelwald is having a hard time getting anything from him. Picquery for some reason believes that Tina will be able to get more from him. Tina doubts it, but if she promises to tell him about Newt, maybe he'll tell her a thing, or two. Or maybe if she allows him to ask any question he wants.

Picquery told her to handle it, so she assumes that Picquery doesn't really care what strategy Tina uses, as long as she gets what Picquery wants from him. Tina thinks she might allow some information about Newt to pass, but she isn't sure how much would be acceptable, and wouldn't Grindelwald want to hear it from Newt.

Tina sighs, and rubs her forehead tiredly, this is going to be a long day.

"Hello, Grindelwald." Tina greets, and Grindelwald's head snaps up at her voice, an emotion she can't read in his eyes. A long day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Crewt fan fiction, if you have any constructive criticism let me know!!


End file.
